Killing Time
by Shasunatte
Summary: Years ago during the Chunnin exams, Gaara and Sakura make a secret bond that no one learns about. Over the years, Sakura forgets, and begins a new relationship with Sasuke, while Gaara cherishes the long distance relationship, until one day, he returns...
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! I wish I did, but I don't. Sad day.**

**Premise: Years ago during the Chunnin exams, Gaara and Sakura make a secret bond that no one learns about. Over the years, Sakura forgets, and begins a new relationship with Sasuke, while Gaara cherishes the long distance relationship, until one day, when he returns to Konoha.**

**Pairings: SakuXSasu, SakuXGaara, NaruXHina, ShikaXTem**

* * *

Killing Time

* * *

4 Years ago

He was late. He had to make it to the gates before his siblings became mad. This was madness. Running past the earthly colored buildings, his red hair soared through the wind. He passed the Ramen Shop, the Hokage's manor as the Chunnin Exam grounds dissipated into the background.

_Gotta make it, _he thought. _I have to be punctual, this isn't like me._ At this comment, he was surprised at the fact that his one tailed demon did not respond. _Strange…_

As he saw the gate in the distance, he descried a black figure with a white, bandaged package, and a purple figure with a silver pole. _Crap._

As he was passing the second to last street, a hand shot out from the side and pulled him behind a building. Before his mind could grasp the concept of what was going on, two arms spread around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh Gaara, I don't want you to go," said the mysterious character. Gaara looked down to see pink hair and a blue headband tied neatly around it.

"Sakura," was all he could murmur, and he, too, hugged her in return. They held there for a moment, feeling each other's heat, until Sakura let go and held Gaara at arm's length. She eyed him with those glowing, trembling emerald eyes.

_Man, she is beautiful._ She pulled him back into another embrace, as she quivered and whispered, "I can't believe you have to go."

"It's unfortunate," he whispered. "I will miss you. But I will not forget you." As they held, Gaara could feel the cold, wet drops on his shoulder, making him shudder as well. "Do not cry," he said, "it makes me feel bad for leaving you."

"None of this is your fault," she said. "Besides, you need to go back to your home. It's not like I can keep you here hostage." They laughed, only for a moment, and then Sakura sighed.

Gaara leaned back, looked into her eyes and firmly said, "I will not forget you Haruno Sakura. I will be back one day so that we may share moments like these once again. That's a promise I'm willing to make and keep." At this, Sakura held him once more.

"Bye," she said. She let go, and ran off towards the gate. The sand-nin stood solid for a few minutes, pondering the previous events, and then spun on his feet to continue in the opposite direction.

At the gate, an orange, cocky ninja and a grumpy, self-kept ninja joined the three sand-nin and Sakura to trade farewells. "Well, great to have some fresh competition," said Naruto.

"Right back at ya'," exclaimed Kankuro. Naruto grinned, and Kankuro snickered, almost tripping backwards over his puppet. **(AN: I mean come on, every slick dude has to have his clumsy moment, am I right?)**

Gaara and Sakura locked their gaze, and Sakura blushed. Gaara moved two of his fingers in a waving motion by his thigh, and turned the other way. Sakura could have almost sworn that Gaara actually smiled.

**Oh my goodness, I'm just getting back into this business, this is my first in a while…HOW'D I DO!?!?!?!**


	2. Four Years Change

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! But Naruto is so awesome, you gotta admit.**

**Premise: Years ago during the Chunnin exams, Gaara and Sakura make a secret bond that no one learns about. Over the years, Sakura forgets, and begins a new relationship with Sasuke, while Gaara cherishes the long distance relationship, until one day, when he returns to Konoha.**

**Pairings: SakuXSasu, SakuXGaara, NaruXHina, ShikaXTem, KakXAnk**

* * *

Killing Time

* * *

Present

Salty drips balanced off the tips of her pink hairs. Her brow slowly made its way down her forehead, as a vein started to make its way to the surface of her neck skin. Her hands glowed with a soft green electricity over a huddled mass of pebbles. She started to groan, when a hand settled on her shoulder and said, "That's enough, Sakura."

"Thank you, master Tsunade." The energy faded, and her tension released like a flittering spirit. Sakura leaned back and let out a relaxing sigh.

"You are doing very well," said Tsunade. "You have mastered healing and concentration jutsu past a level more exceptional ninja would find impossible to reach." Sakura seemed to draw herself closer to her core at the comment with a shy smile. "I find it unbelievable how you've managed to progress so far in the reconstruction jutsu." She set a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "I'm glad to have you as my student. Good work." At this, the two departed, and Sakura ran off.

Her pink hair flopped down the street as she peered at the city dwellers doing their business. Some were sweeping, some bartering, some were just sitting their reading. **(AN: Kakashi forshadowing!!!!) **As if on cue to break the chronic trend, a low, even voice called from above.

"Sakura," was all she heard. She looked up to find the source of the voice only to hear a downward gust of wind behind her. Chills traveled up her spine as goose bumps dotted her delicate skin. She twisted around, and the two familiar black eyes were staring down at her. It was those two eyes that she had stared into many times before, and she'd grown accustomed and comfortable to. Most importantly, they made her feel like she was soaring on thin air made of a frigid white ice.

She leaned forward and wrapped her now muscular arms around his toned core, as he rested his chin on her cotton-candy hair and draped his arms down her back. She buried her face into his chest, and finally found peace and rest within her soul.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," the dark figure suggested. She nodded, and they ran to the one place they could be alone. The buildings to their right and left became blurs of smeared browns, reds, and greens as they hopped on poles, balanced on wall edges, and ran on house sides.

Zooming through a cross area, they aroused the wind surrounding a perpendicular Kakashi and Anko. The gray haired ninja looked up from his book, and the casual looking ninja put away her kunai. "A normal day," said Kakshi.

"Man, I'll miss those days," laughed Anko. The two proceeded to walk on down the dusty path. Kakashi held his book with one hand as he reached down and grabbed hold of his companion's hand.

"You don't have to."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had slowed down and reached the gates of his palace. He pushed the large door aside, and stepped through into the manor. They walked past the lifeless housings and lonely gardens, and came upon the largest house in the center of the village.

"This is so perfect," said Sakura. "How could I be lucky enough to go out with a guy who has his own _manor_." Sasuke slid open the door, and the two walked inside. He closed the door and eyed her with an abnormal amount of energy. She noticed it, and responded my running to him, and crashing her lips to his.

* * *

"One more for me!" The joyous and all too familiar cry ruffled the cloth pieces dangling behind the culprit of such a racket.

"Please, maybe we should head home," said the character's companion. She set her hand on his shoulder, trying to coax him.

"Oh no I can't! I gotta' get my fill! There's no way I can survive a day without seven bowls of ramen. Even you know that, Hinata."

Hinata looked off to the side, sighed and whispered, "Yeah…."

Naruto downed another three bowls before he leaned over to the purple angel and said, "Alright, we can go." Hinata shed a small smile, and rose from the food bar. She ducked under the cloth tarp above her and soaked in the outdoor sun. Naruto followed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they continued to saunter with no particular destination in mind.

**What will happen with Sakura and Sasuke? How will Naruto and Hinata spend their day? Who is the strange visitor returning to Konoha in the next chapter? Will Kakshi and Ank finally find youth within themselves?**


	3. The New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! Too bad, so sad.**

**Premise: Years ago during the Chunnin exams, Gaara and Sakura make a secret bond that no one learns about. Over the years, Sakura forgets, and begins a new relationship with Sasuke, while Gaara cherishes the long distance relationship, until one day, when he returns to Konoha.**

**Pairings: SakuXSasu, SakuXGaara, NaruXHina, ShikaXTem, KakXAnk**

* * *

Killing Time

* * *

_Recap_

_Naruto downed another three bowls before he leaned over to the purple angel and said, "Alright, we can go." Hinata shed a small smile, and rose from the food bar. She ducked under the cloth tarp above her and soaked in the outdoor sun. Naruto followed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they continued to saunter with no particular destination in mind._

* * *

"Are you coming?" A dark figure stood at the barren door, yelling at the inhabitant of the room. "Man, you're always late. We have to be in Konoha soon. At this rate, we'll be there in…NEVER!" The dark figure tapped his foot at a swift pace, filling the hall with a chronic, high-pitched noise.

"Quit it, you're being annoying," snapped the woman coming towards the culprit. She gave him a deafening glare, then turned towards the door. "GAARA YOU IDIOT! GET OUT HERE!" At this, she knocked the door so hard that it creaked ajar. The two peeked inside.

"He's not there," whispered the dark figure. He took a reluctant step in which echoes throughout the entire space.

"HUSH," strained the womanly figure. "This is no time for tricks. Let's find him." At this, she straightened out and took a confident step inside. She looked around his desk, his dressers, his bedroom, yelling, "Gaara! Get out here!" The darker figure joined in searching through the mysterious and foreign contents of the sand-nin's room.

As if on cue, there was a fairly strong breeze that caused the two characters to tense up. The door that lay on the ground propped itself back up again and became attatched to its hinges. In amazement, the two ninja stared at the newly fixed door, as if nothing had happened, and watched it blast open once again (the correct way). Standing…rather, floating there was their Kazekage clad in burgundy, afloat in the air all thanks to the pillow of sand supporting his feet.

"What do you two think you're doing in my room?" grunted the pissed off ninja. "You two are late anyway." The other two stood blankly for ten seconds, then turned to each other and started yelling, screaming, and arguing.

At this, the sand-nin clapped a band of sand around each of their mouths, causing them to wince in shock and pain. "Temari! Kankuro! Keep quiet. Your annoying, violent little voices are disrupting this space." He let go and watched the two nearly fall backwards, gasping for air. Kankuro rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"You got a freakin' load of sand in my eyes!" he excalimed. "Watch what your doing with that crap." At this, a wall of sand clapped onto Kankuro's back, wrapped around his extremeties, and pulled him two inches from his brother's nose.

"You treat me with respect," said Gaara in the same low, condescending tone he always used. His eyes were placed somehwere beyond his brother, almost giving off the appearance of being blind. He set his brother back on the ground, and continued from where he had come.

Caught in a frozen shock, the two other sibilings looked at each other. "What the hell is his deal?" cried Temari, breaking the silence.

* * *

A ray of golden sunshine cut in through the open window, calling attention to Sakura's conscience. She peaked an eye open, remembering a dream she had about Naruto and Hinata. _Freakin' love birds,_ she thought. _We all saw it coming._ She closed her eye again, and moved a little to get herself used to being awake. It was a little hard, however. There was something wrapped around her waist. All of a sudden, she was filled with an electrifying feeling of fear. Slowly, she moved her hand down her body, and touched the arm around her waist. _It feels familiar._ Carefully, she reached upwards and felt the mess of hair above her head. It suddenl hit her. _Ha, I just slept over at Sasuke's house again. What was I worried about? _Again, a jolt of fear shot down her spine. In one swift movement, one hand reached between her legs, and the other across her breasts. _Few, I'm still wearing my underwear. No way would Sasuke do that to me, anyway._

The body behind her suddenly came to life. "What's all the movement for?" he asked. His breathing grew deeper, causing him to breathe on Sakura's neck. She received a wave of goose bumps down all the way to her tailbone, and then shivered. At this, Sasuke held her closer. "A little cold?" he questioned.

Sakura turned around in his grasp, and stared those black abyss's he called eyes. She curled her arms around his neck, and leaned closer. Sasuke met her inbetween their starting locations and grasped her lips with his. Sakura's world exploded, as she could have sworn Sasuke was purring.

She broke from him and bluntly exclaimed, "Go brush your teeth, morning breath." He snickered, and then shot off as fast as the flying covers that were previously keeping their warmth. Suddenly, Sakura was regretting making him get up. She was now cold.

* * *

Sasuke shut the manor gate closed, and then grasped Sakura's open hand. They walked together, and she put her head on his shoulder. They walked for a few minutes, when Sakura let out with, "So why didn't you…well, you know…do something 'naughty' to me last night while you had the chance?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to meet her green glowing eyes.

"I love you too much," was all he could manage. He turned his expressionless face back to the road and continued onwards. Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. She felt rooted to the ground with amazement. _Sasuke actually said he loved me. HE LOVES ME!!! *girlish squeal* _She looked back in his direction brushing away her inner thoughts, realizing she had to catch up to him. "Sasuke-kunm WAIT!"

* * *

"It's quite a beautiful day, don't you think so, my love?" The masked ninja propped one of elbows on his mattress and gazed down at the subject of his statement. A scowl spread across her face, and she swiftly burried her face in her pillow.

"What did I tell you about waking me up so early, Kakashi," she mumbled into the feather-filled mass. A smile eeked under the blue cloth over Kakshi's mouth. He got on his knees and assumed a higher position on the bed.

"Maybe this will get you in the mood," he said. Before she could mutter anything in return, he poked her on both sides of her waist.

"KAKASHI!!!!" she screamed as she pounced on the bed. Kakashi was already well out of the bedroom. She ran out into the livingroom, turned the corner, and found the criminal leaning against the refrigerator on the opposite side of the table. He was casually looking at his fingernails. After a few seconds, he looked up to see the huffing and puffing figure in front of him.

"Nice underwear, Anko," he said. Anko screamed, and pounced across the table. Kakshi let out a light snicker, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Anko hit the ground with her fist and got up. Then she looked down at herself.

"Crap, he was right," she muttered, "I am in my underwear! Screw him!" She then took off for the bathroom.

Walking in to the sound of a running shower, Kakshi was blasted with a gust of hot steam as he opened the door to the bathroom. _I hope she didn't hear me, _he thought. He silently closed the door again, and sat down on the closed toilet seat. After patiently waiting a few minutes, Kakashi's ears picked out the sound of someone singing. As he listened more closely, it wasn't just someone. It was Anko. _Exactly why I came. _He sat there enjoying the music her vocal chords were producing, when she suddenly stopped.

"God, I should've known you were in here Kakashi," she said. Her head peeked around the shower curtain to see Kakashi shrugging.

"Darn it, you caught me," he said playfully. She sighed, and looked in Kakashi's eyes. There was an expectancy surfacing in his pupils. She knew this game. She waited a few more seconds. Then he propped an eyebrow, asking the too familiar question.

"Get in," she said.

_Success!!!!_

* * *

"Mhmm…frz dmdalm…hatha mazhm…." The smell of cooking awakened his knocked out conscience. He rolled around in his bed, and found the spot next to his empty. "Damn."

He opened his eyes, and could barely make out the fuzzy picture of a light on in the kitchen. _Who always sleeps next to me? _he thought. He got up, but a rush of blood caused him to rub his eyes furiously. Pushing the covers from his warm body, he drunkenly made his way towards the lighted kitchen. Slaving over the sizzling stove was someone familiar. _Was she supposed to be sleeping next to me?_ The woman did a double-take, and blushed at the sight of him watching her.

"Naruto, I-I wish this had been m-more of a surprise…I mean I-" She looked back and forth between the stove and Naruto, then walked over and grabbed his shoulders. She led him to the livingroom where she turned a light and set him down in a comfy recliner. "Just stay here, I'll be right back."

He dumbly sat there, until it hit him. _Hinata! _He turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Hinata! What are you doing?" He waited a second or two. She was probably blushing.

"Just stay put, I'll be right there," was all he heard. He felt comfortable, so he spread his legs and leaned back.

After a few more minutes, the sizzling slowed to a stop, and the lights in the kitchen went off. Hinata made her way out of the kitchen with a tray of food, and entered the livingroom. She strutted over to Naruto, and sat down on his knee. "Here's breakfast, honey," she said romantically.

He stared for a few minutes. After blankly gazing at her breasts, and then at the equally bulbous golden eggs that sat on the tray in front of him, he said, "Honey. That's a new one."

* * *

"So you're telling me that GAARA'S COMING BACK!?!" exclaimed Naruto.

Tsunade firmly whiped the spit from the corner of her eye and stated, "Yes, they should be here at noon." The Hokage looked at the three ninja standing in front of her desk. _Great, _she thought. _I got the cocky one, the lazy one, and the Barbie doll. Why did I have to put everyone else on missions? _"You three are to greet the Sand Village ninja and escort them to their accomadations in the center of town. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master," said Sakura.

"Sure, whatever, granny," grunted Naruto.

"Ugh, where's the point to this, anyway," mumbled the third to the ceiling. Hands in pockets, he turned back to his fellow ninja only to be met by sharp, cold glares. "Geez, I'm sorry…."

* * *

It was half past two, and he three were sitting against different parts of the gate.

"NO POINT!!!" yelled the lazy ninja.

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru," snapped Sakura. "It's not every day the Kazekage comes to Konoha."

"Can't wait to beat his sorry-" started Naruto.

"Excuse me?" questioned Sakura. Naruto put up his hands in self-defense and protection from Sakura's violent, forward motion towards him.

"Do you hear that," whispered Shikamaru. They all slowly got up onto their feet and peered down the dirt path. Someone was shuffling through the stones and debri towards the village. The dark figure walked at a slow pace, silently grunting at each step.

"Did granny say Gaara was coming alone?" whispered Naruto. At this, they looked at each other and each grabbed their projectile of choice. As the figure came into the light, they saw his eyes turn from a blood red into a mysterious black.

"Sasuke!!!" screamed Sakura as she ran for him. She grabbed him in a full hug. He moaned, but joined in her embrace.

After a few moments, he slithered, "Watch out for the shoulder." She stepped back and saw the big, ugly cut on his shoulder. She gasped, and pulled his good arm past the gate.

"Just stay still Sasuke, this will only take a minute," she said, her hands glowing with a fiercly gentle aura. She placed them over his wound, and the skin magically repaird itself. He circled his arm around, leaned over and kissed Sakura.

"So I see we came in time," a gravely silent voice said from inside the city. They all turned to see their three guests standing there.

"What!?! But, how'd you-" stammered Naruto. The red-headed ninja slowly approached Sakura, and placed his hand on her forearm.

"It's so great to see you again, Sakura," whispered Gaara with a sligh smile. Her stomach dropped, and an immediate feeling of disgust came over her other emotions. _What does he think he's doing? _she thought.

"HAND'S OFF, GAARA!" yelled Sasuke from behind them, reeling forward with a roundhouse kick. Sand magically whipped inches from Gaara's face and caught Sasuke's leg.

"Wrong move," he whispered. The sand wrapped around Sasuke's leg and threw him against the nearest building. Feeling the breeze through his black hair, Sasuke could hear the slow motion scream coming from Sakura's mouth.

**SO EXCITING! Will Sasuke die? Will Gaara win back Sakura? What was Kakashi doing in the shower with Anko? Who's the pervy sage now!?! REVIEWS AND EDITS PLZ!!!!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! SPECIAL OFFER!

**A/N:**

**From: Shasunatte**

**To: His Loyal Readers**

**Hey guys. Sorry I don't have the next chapter up. I've been pretty busy lately. The next chapter is also very long. There's going to be a freaking awesome fight scene, and I'm going to try to pull it out for all it's worth. So far I've got everyone practically unconscious, Sasuke crawling around, and Garra literally breaking down as we speak. But enough about me! I want to hear from you guys! What do you want to happen in chapter 4? Write a review, letter, SOMETHING and tell me exactly what should happen, and hopefully I'll incorporate it and give you a good, deserved shout out in the story too! Thanks again guys!**

**Signed (not really),**

**Shasunatte, Lost Fire Nin and Ruler of the Post-Libertial Naratian Army**


	5. Old Roots Bring New Rivalries

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! Boo hoo. Darn you Masashi Kishimoto….**

**Premise: Years ago during the Chunnin exams, Gaara and Sakura make a secret bond that no one learns about. Over the years, Sakura forgets, and begins a new relationship with Sasuke, while Gaara cherishes the long distance relationship, until one day, when he returns to Konoha.**

**Pairings: SakuXSasu, SakuXGaara, NaruXHina, ShikaXTem, KakXAnk**

Killing Time

_Recap_

"_HAND'S OFF, GAARA!" yelled Sasuke from behind them, reeling forward with a roundhouse kick. Sand magically whipped inches from Gaara's face and caught Sasuke's leg._

"_Wrong move," he whispered. The sand wrapped around Sasuke's leg and threw him against the nearest building. Feeling the breeze through his black hair, Sasuke could hear the slow motion scream coming from Sakura's mouth._

Sasuke's limp body flipped through the air with ungodly speed, his legs finding a painful rhythm of moving around himself. As if on cue, he opened his eyes, and things slowed down for a second ton him. He saw it all; the reddened, megalomaniac Gaara, the screaming Sakura, and the other nin that had been around to see the spectacle. Gaara, taking his focus elsewhere, stepped towards Sakura, now shaking.

"I've been waiting, Sakura, for all too long," he said in an ominously breathy voice. He stepped closer to her and put out his hand. "Come with me, Sakura, and we can make the best of our lives."

"NEVER!" she said. "You're a monster! I would never ever go with the likes of you! You creep, get away from me!" She stepped back and in a fearful manner put up her defensive position. This creature had just whipped her man away like a feather in the blink of an eye. She wanted to slam his face into the ground, but the shock of previous events left her in a less courageous state of mind. **(A/N: Too out of character?)**

_Perfect, _thought Sasuke. He saw the wall he was headed toward, and planted his feet firmly on the wall. He stayed there for a moment, and surveyed the still picture.

The leaf-nin were stuck in a state of surprise by the villages gate; the sand-nin were getting ready to pull their comrade back; Sakura stood with defensive position that would serve her no good; Gaara had his hand out, sharing a scowl, preparing a devastating attack.

"**Sharingan," **breathed Sasuke. His eyes burned into an inferno of blood red, as blotches of blackness dotted around his pupil. He surveyed once again, and bolted.

He leapt from the wall, and dove for the ground. In an instant, he disappeared below in a puff of smoke. Before anyone could speak of his current existence, his body reappeared only two feet from the demon of the sand, parallel to the ground and spinning towards his foe. He grabbed his outstretched hand, spun the shocked ninja around a few times, dragging his face into the ground with major force, and threw him away from his girl. He landed on his feet in front of everyone else, and rose up. Sakura could not believe the picture, and ran towards Sasuke. She hugged him tight, and whispered, "I thought you were gone."

A few feet away, a heap of dust and sand swirled around in a dormant manner. For the moment, it would seem the fallen nin would stay down. Suddenly, it spun faster and built up the demon's feet, then legs, body and arms, and finally his head. When he looked up, his red hair reflected the anger and hate that had built up in his eyes, only slightly above the menacing smile that had formed on his lips.

"You haven't beaten me," he whispered through his clenched teeth. He took a steady step forward, small chunks of sand tearing off his face as the motion sent vibrations up everyone's spine. Behind him, sand started to drain out of his gourd, and all anyone could do was stare in shock.

As Gaara stepped forward again, Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and put his arms out with a protective intention. "I don't know what you need to do here," the black haired shinobi began, "or what trouble you want to kick up with the Konoha ninja, or what you want with Sakura, but you will never get it without going through me first!"

"Oh good!" said Gaara. "I thought this was going to be a challenge. If you're on guard," he snarled as he gathered sand in his outstretched hand, "then I'm in luck!" He stared ahead as his hands moved faster around the amorphous form of what seemed to be a spear. He thrust his arm back, only to be met by a yellow-haired figure running at him.

Time seemed to slow down as the feared Odama Rasengan throbbed in his curled palm, a kunai in his other outstretched arm. Gaara seemed to have been caught off guard by the movement, but soon came up with a plan. He dove at the figure and ducked under his right arm, spinning onto his foot and pushing his elbow into his foe's side, sending him at an upward angle. The nin cracked a smile, and then vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Gaara stopped his momentum short. _A shadow clone? _He looked around. _Then…where's the other-_

He tried to take a step forward, but his foot was stuck. He looked down, and a flattened body has stretched from the distance and grabbed to his feet. It's arms started to move up his legs and closer to his neck.

"I knew you guys needed me," said Shikamaru, the one in command over the shadow. He twisted his hands in a swift movement forward, and Gaara slammed to the ground. He shook violently, but his constraints trapped him so that he only trembled.

Gaara panicked. _How the hell do I get out of this! Crap! _He creaked his eyes open and looked up. A silhouetted figure had leapt over him, and his weightless body seemed to hover over the red-haired nin.

"Here you go Gaara!" it yelled, a force of energy pulsing in his hand.

The sand nin thought for a second, then released all his pent up chakra. "DEATH SAND SPEAR!" he exclaimed, the shifting spear in his hand splitting and hitting every person in the area. The shadows left his body, and he stood up.

He looked around, and saw the lifeless bodies laying around. The fox host, the shadow nin, his siblings….

His siblings!! He ran over and saw Kankuro and Temari laying on the ground, nails of sand impaling them.

"You monster…" he heard behind him. He turned and saw his nemesis kneeling over something. Gaara straightened himself and saw the source of his sorrow.

"Sakura," breathed Gaara. He ran towards her in desperation to possibly keep her alive. He reached out a hand, trying to touch her….

"NO!" shouted Sasuke. He reeled around and punched Gaara right in the stomach. Caught off guard, the sand-nin flew a couple hundred feet back and slid to a painful stop, leaving a trail of indentations in the ground. He slumped over, and let out a mild cackle.

Sasuke leaned over his love, holding her hand and trying to get her to open her eyes. Two thick spears stuck out of her stomach and her shoulder. "Come on Sakura," he whimpered, holding back tears. "Don't leave me! Not now!" She allowed her eyelids to slightly flutter open, letting her emerald orbs shine through.

"It's ok Sasuke. I'll be fine…." She wondered off and let out a small sigh. She closed her eyes again. Sasuke let out a trail of tears and leaned closer.

"No Sakura! No! You can't!" he yelled. He looked at her beautiful body, and stayed still for a second. Then, he bent down and gently kissed her.

Gaara stood up in the distance, more sand falling from his deforming face. "Hey pretty boy," he yelled to Sasuke. "Get away from Sakura or face my wrath!"

Sasuke immediately bolted up. He pointed a finger and exclaimed, "You did this! You made Sakura this way! You deserve to die!" He let out a breath, and took off towards Gaara.

"Foolish boy," whispered Gaara to himself. "Wait until he meets my Sand Destruction technique!"

**A/N: WOW! That was fun to write! And the party's just getting started. I was going to write more and release it later, but I know all my readers want to eat this all up. The next chapter will only be the beginning to the fight scene, as more characters try to come in and fight, but find no success. Many will die…. I'm such and evil person, killing off all these people! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
